


runs in the family

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Orphan Black [49]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Foe Yay, Future Fic, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re genetically identical, but that says nothing about personal taste.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	runs in the family

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Rachel/Sarah - bitch.

“Why am I always surprised that we don’t look anything alike?”  Sarah sits across from Rachel at the table, sweating lightly from the crowd around the busy café. 

Rachel coolly flips her hair.  “We’re genetically identical, but that says nothing about personal taste.”  She slides off her sunglasses, revealing her steely eye that always makes Sarah’s skin crawl.

“Still a bitch, too,” Sarah bites, sprawling in her chair.  “So, here I am.  Same time every year.”

Rachel cocks her head, resting her chin on her fist.  “You look well.  Drink?”  She offers a wine glass, her own.

Sarah hesitates before shaking her head.  “I quit.  For Kira.”

“She must be almost fourteen now,” Rachel says, trying not to betray emotion.

Sarah sets her mouth in a grim line.  “Let’s stop fucking around.  We meet once a year to argue, I refuse to sign some papers, you make a drunk mess of yourself and I fuck you in a hotel room before disappearing for another year.  Why don’t we get right to it?”

Rachel licks her lips and nudges her plate away.  “You’re still a bitch as well, aren’t you?”

Sarah stands—a silent offer, their usual routine.  “Must be genetic.”


End file.
